Dream High
by phantomssan
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang mengagumi sosok hyungnya, tentang Luhan si musisi terbaik, lalu tentang mereka yang bermimpi berada dipanggung yang sama. shounen-ai, typo(s), gaje. it's HanHun with idolstar!au


Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari para penonton terdengar begitu menggema ditempat konser tersebut. Lampu venue yang awalnya dipadamkan, kini telah menyala sepenuhnya. Kim Kai berdiri diatas panggung sambil menari dengan begitu lincahnya. Menyanyi sambil melalukan dance membuat dirinya dibasahi keringat. Tetapi hal tersebut membuatnya menjadi terlihat semakin tampan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenali Kim Kai? Remaja berusia lima belas tahun, yang kini tengah naik daun diusianya yang masih belia. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat seksi serta tariannya yang sukses membuat orang yang masih tingkat sekolah dasar sampai yang bau tanah, begitu terpesona dengannya.

Semua penonton yang ada disana bertepuk tangan ketika Kim Kai menyelesaikan lagunya dengan sebuah gerakan yang begitu –seksi. Teriakan histeris terdengar memekikkan telinga, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis. Mereka benar-benar memuja seorang Kim Kai.

Sementara ditengah tribun, seorang anak laki-laki menatap idolanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir merah muda tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis, dia benar-benar merasa senang.

" _Jongin hyung. Kau memang pahlawanku!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dream High © phantomsan**

 **Disclaimer : EXO milik agensi beserta orangtuanya, HanHun punya fans.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s), gak enak dlihat, alur lambat, idolstar!AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu berapa banyak siswa yang akan lolos tahun ini?"

Tidak dijawab. Sudah biasa. Memang sikapnya seperti itu.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan yang lain selain dirimu sendiri, 'ya?" pemuda berpipi chubby itu bertanya –lagi.

Atensinya kemudian teralihkan kepada dua sosok orang yang berada jauh diluar gedung. Kemudian ia tersenyum melihat interaksi antara mereka, yang satu tengah membantu temannya yang terjatuh untuk berdiri, sedang yang satunya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menerima uluran tangan dari temannya.

"Suatu saat diluar sana, kelak akan ada seseorang yang akan merubahmu dan membuatmu belajar untuk menemukan orang-orang yang peduli padamu."

Pemuda yang satunya menoleh. "Aku tak tertarik pada hal seperti itu, dan aku tak berniat untuk mempelajarinya, harusnya kau tau itu, 'kan Xiumin?" kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah menjauhi atap bersama dengan pemuda bernama Xiumin. "Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa kau tidak segera keluar saja dari kelas bawah itu dan meninggalkan mimpi anehmu itu?"

"Itu bukanlah kelas bawah, Luhan. Orang sepertimu mana mengerti indahnya hidup dengan cara bekerjasama."

Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba muncul diwajah tampan Luhan. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah Xiumin. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak mengerti."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum. "Kau akan menarik kembali kata-katamu, Luhan."

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, sepasang kaki kecil itu berlari mendekati gedung yang tepat berada didepannya. Gedung ini adalah gedung yang akan membawanya bertemu dengan hyungnya tersayang. Anak itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan hyungnya dengan cara memasuki sekolah ini.

Well, meskipun ia tau bahwa sangatlah tidak mudah agar dapat masuk kesini. Tapi untuk hyungnya, ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk dengan mengikuti audisi yang sangat mustahil.

Kirin Art High School dan Jongin hyung.

.

Audisi Kirin akan dilakukan secara terbuka. Artinya semua orang bisa melihat peserta audisi saat melakukan performance. Saat akan audisi, para peserta terlihat sangat gugup. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Laki-laki bersurai hitam legam, mempunyai wajah yang manis –bahkan cantik. Kulitnya seputih susu. Dan usianya belum mencapai empat belas. Dia masih sangat muda.

Kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, lututnya juga terasa lemas sekali. Anak itu menonton peserta yang sedang mengikuti audisi. Bermacam-macam peserta menunjukkan kebolehannya. Ada yang bagus, unik, jelek bahkan aneh.

Nama Sehun kemudian dipanggil. Kini saatnya dia maju audisi. Sesaat memasuki ruangan audisi, jari jemari dingin nan pucat Sehun saling bertaut, dia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Elohim, essaim. Elohim, essaim. Aku mohon padamu."

Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tes.

Raut wajah tegang Sehun tercetak sempurna.

' _Tekanan macam apa ini?!'_

Rasanya Sehun sangat mual ketika merasakan atmosfer didalam ruangan ini. Didepannya ia dapat melihat juri yang juga pengajar disekolah ini tengah menatapnya.

"Namamu, Oh Sehun?" juri bernama Yunho itu bertanya, Sehun menjawabnya dengan canggung.

"Y-ya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan agar membuat juri terpukau?"

Tangannya kecilnya terkepal erat. "Menari. Aku akan menari."

"Jika kau adalah Kim Kai, maka kau tidak usah repot-repot mengikuti audisi ini." Juri perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum. "Namun, yah. Sayangnya kau bukan dia."

Pernyataan itu benar-benar menohok hati Sehun. Ia datang kesini dengan tekad yang sangat besar untuk menemui hyungnya, tapi juri didepannya menjatuhkan mental Sehun seolah-olah dia hanyalah seekor teri kecil saja.

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha."

Ketika alunan musik sudah terdengar, tubuh kecil Sehun mulai bergerak sesuai irama musik dengan genre hip-hop yang tengah mengalun. Dengan lincah kaki dan tangan dimainkan membentuk koreographi freesyle yang keren. Sehun menari dengan sangat hati-hati sekali.

Para juri cukup terkesima melihat penampilan Sehun yang lumayan.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sehun terpeleset menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur. Dia benar-benar panik, tetapi sesaat sebelum ia akan melanjutkan tariannya musiknya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dia menatap lantai ubin itu dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya _blank._ Apakah dia akan didiskualifikasi?

Semua juri menatapnya nanar bahkan penonton juga terkejut sampai ada yang tertawa. Kejam sekali, ia sedang berada diambang kehancuran kenapa mereka menertawakannya?

"Kau didiskualifikasi." Juri itu mengatakannya dengan tenang. Sehun kemudian menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. _'Aku didiskualifikasi?'_

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak bisa terima ini semua. Dia sudah sangat jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengikuti audisi ini.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi!"

Kemudian Yunho mengambil kertas berisikan formulir Sehun dan mulai membacanya. "Oh Sehun. Baru saja lulus junior high school. Anak jenius sehingga pernah mendapat akselerasi dan lulus pada usia tiga belas tahun. Benar?" juri itu kemudian menatap Sehun. " –Tapi sayang sekali. Yang kami butuhkan disekolah ini adalah orang yang berbakat, bukan orang jenius sepertimu."

Matanya menatap tak percaya. "Aku juga tau bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang berbakat, aku juga tidak memiliki keahlian dalam seni. Tapi setidaknya aku memiliki tekad yang sangat besar agar aku dapat menjadi orang yang berbakat. Setidaknya –setidaknya beri aku kesempatan, apapun –apapun akan aku lakukan agar aku bisa bertemu dengan hyungku. Agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Kai!"

Semuanya menatap Sehun tak percaya, apa yang katakan barusan? Kim Kai? Hyungnya? Anak ini bermimpi, 'ya? Bahkan Kim Kai saja tidak mempunyai saudara.

"Guru Shim, bisa kau bawa anak ini keluar?" juri bernama Seohyun itu berucap ketus.

Pria jangkung itu kemudian memegang kedua lengan Sehun dan menariknya keluar.

"Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan aku!" seru Sehun, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ini sangat menarik," Ucap Yunho. "Lepaskan dia."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapannya. "Tolong bantu aku bertemu hyungku." Bisiknya lirih.

.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah marun itu menatap layar didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia melihatnya, seseorang bernama Sehun itu berlutut dihadapan direktur Jung.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan orang lain bahkan sampai kau mengorbankan harga dirimu?"

.

"Kumohon." Sehun memohon terus menerus. "Aku harus diterima disini."

"Kenapa? Kau sangat jenius, sehingga mudah diterima disekolah manapun."

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Aku harus diterima disini. Aku harus membuktikan kepada Jongin hyung bahwa aku mampu untuk mengejarnya." Sehun berbisik sangat pelan hingga hanya Yunho yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Berdirilah. Seorang calon superstar tidak diajarkan untuk memohon."

"Guru Shim, antarkan dia keluar." Pria jangkung itu kemudian membantu memapah Sehun keluar ruangan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba _air matanya_ keluar hingga menetes dipipi putihnya tanpa bisa dibendung. Sehun ditolak, artinya ia gagal menemui Jongin hyung.

Seseorang dibelakangnya menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Anak itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang, seseorang bermata bulat tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku mempunyai tempat yang bagus untuk menumpahkan semua emosi yang kau pendam."

.

"Namaku Kyungsoo dan selamat datang diruang latihan kami, Sehun."

"Kau mengetahui namaku?" Sehun tersenyum getir. "Oh. Aku tau. Itu sangat memalukan."

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menuju punggung ringkih Sehun. Dia kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Tak apa. Menangis saja sekuat yang kau bisa."

Air mata Sehun mengalir lagi –kali ini sangat deras. Dia terus memukuli dadanya. "Hiks.. kenapa.. hiks.. aku hanya ingin menggapainya.. berada dipanggung yang sama dengannya..hiks." Sehun kehilangan banyak nafas hingga ia terbatu-batuk. Tapi rasa sakit didadanya lebih menyesakkan.

"Setidaknya aku ingin membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku juga layak." Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat lantang bahkan hampir menjerit.

Anak itu terus menangis sampai matanya membengkak. Kyungsoo masih setia menemaninya, sampai Sehun merasa lelah dan ia pun tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka menampilkan dua pemuda yang satu berpipi chubby dan yang satunya berdimple.

"Aku melihatnya. Dia mempunyai tekad yang sangat besar, 'bukan hyung?"

Pemuda yang ditanya menggangguk. "Kau benar Xing-ah. Seharusnya direktur Jung tak usah menekannya seperti itu."

Yixing hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia pergi menuju kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa minuman.

"Kurasa kita harus – ASTAGA!" Xiumin menatap tak percaya. "Bagaimana anak ini ada disini?"

"Hyung! Kecilkan suaramu. Kau bisa saja membangunkannya." Kyungsoo datang dengan sebuah selimut ditangannya, kemudian ia memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Dia masih sangat lugu dan polos." Yixing duduk di sofa yang lain dan mulai mengusap rambut Sehun yang kelewat halus. "Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi empat belas."

Xiumin menatap Sehun iba. "Dia masih sangat muda." _Dan mengingatkannya pada Luhan._

Kira-kira apa yang Luhan pikirkan tentang anak ini?

.

.

.

Suara pintu diketuk pelan. Kemudian Guru Shim masuk kedalamnya, matanya melirik sekilas apa yang sedang dilakukan si pemilik ruangan. Kemudian ia mendudukan bokongnya pada sofa empuk itu.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Seperti biasa. Sangat to the point sekali." Direktur Jung tersenyum misterius. "Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa anak bernama Oh Sehun itu lolos seleksi."

Guru Shim melotot hebat. "Apa? Jika tau begitu kau seharusnya tidak menekannya secara berlebihan!"

"Aku hanya mengetes seberapa besar tekadnya."

"Kau menjatuhkan mentalnya."

Direktur Jung kemudian menatap berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya. "Karena itulah aku memanggilmu, Changmin."

Yang dipanggil hanya mendengus kasar. "Apa lagi sekarang? Kau sudah membuat tiga muridku tidak naik kelas. Lalu apalagi?"

"Aku mempunyai alasan khusus untuk melakukannya."

"Katakan padaku apa alasannya."

Jung Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Tapi nanti aku berjanji akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Kemudian Changmin hanya berdecih. Setelah itu hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Katakan –" suara Changmin terdengar memecah keheningan. " –jika itu untuk kebaikan muridku. Katakan –apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah lembaran foto pada Changmin. "Mereka berdua adalah orang yang juga lulus seleksi seperti Oh Sehun."

Tangan Changmin bergerak untuk mengambil foto-foto itu dan melihatnya.

"Mereka berdua adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Huang ZiTao. Keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang buruk. Yang satu suka menantang yang satu lagi suka menentang."

Changmin mengangguk paham. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan memasukkan mereka bertiga kekelasmu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana jika mereke ber-enam disatukan. Apakah mereka akan menjadi suatu keberhasilan atau sebaliknya."

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengerti Direktur Jung. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan sebaik mungkin." Setelah itu Guru Shim pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan Direktur Jung.

Direktur Jung kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas. "Tahun ini akan sangat berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

 **TBC** or **END?**

* * *

hai, saya kembali membawa ff dengan pair HanHun :') masih adakah yang ngeship couple satu ini? :') :')

jadi sebenernya ff ini udah lama ngebangke di laptop, cuma ya ngga pernah di upload tehe :'D

buat yang menantikan FF Mate sama Hello Stranger, saya mohon maaf karna belum pernah apdet lagi sampe sekarang, karena ya sebenarnya saya bingung mesti lanjutin atau ngga itu FF, berhubung saya juga lagi sibuk gak ada waktu buat nulis lagi :') terus saya kangen sama kapel satu ini tapi tapi tapiiii masih adakah yang peduli sama HanHun? /rasanya sedih sekaliiiii

udah ah curhat mulu wkkwk

disana ada tulisan TBC or END karena saya masih ragu apakah ini mesti dilanjut atau ngga,

sekian :')


End file.
